Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-24435238-20170210021344
BTW HAPPY BLACK HISTORY MONTH YALL ������ Tuesday and Wednesday had some pretty good pro-black episodes air, so imma discuss them v quickly ~ BLACKISH // Yall are sleeping on this show. They subtly tackle so many issues in the most comedic ways. Last night's episode was about Dre and Bow naming their incoming baby (it's a boy btw!) and thank God Dre didn't go with "Kevin" or whatever basic ass name everyone wanted him to choose. 2017 is the year of not coddling to racists and if you have a problem with someone based on an ethnic or urban name, then you can happily choke (looking at you Raven Symone). I've always hated name-shaming and I'm happy this has been addressed on tv. SWITCHED AT BIRTH // Personally, when I found out months ago that Daphne's final season storyline (like fam there's 10 episodes left yall need to start wrapping things up) would be about racism and cultural appropriation, I was like...why? Like I'm all for racism being addressed on tv, but there's 10 episodes left, you shouldn't be introducing something so big just as the show is ending, especially when you had 4 seasons to tackle it. About the storyline itself, I like it but I'm not loving it. I am LIVING for Iris and her speeches and putting Daphne in her place, but the situation itself is so...unsatisfying. Like Mingo dressed up as Lil Wayne and in all his "gangster" stereotypical fashion. But the writers should've gone the blackface or "general black person as a costume" direction if they wanted to mirror real life. Dressing up as Lil Wayne is wildt but obviously it would fall onto that grey area of "well he dressed up as a real life person, not a general black person!!!!!" Like, we're 8 episodes away from the show ending. I don't need 1) a weak racist incident that tiptoes around the concept of cultural appropriation, 2) Daphne becoming this sudden ignorant person when she's been a queen for 4 seasons and has a Puerto Rican mother, and 3) this storyline being told from a white girl's (Daphne) POV. I'll go more into this in a separate post bc there is SO much I want to talk about with regards to Daphne, who I still love but homegirl needs to be dragged. Regardless, good attempt SAB writers but I can do without this storyline atm (let's see where it goes tho). STAR // NO JUSTICE NO PEACE NO CROOKED POLICE YAS. First of all, RIP AGAIN TO THE BAE IN THE BACKGROUND DANIELLE. I actually teared up during those flashback moments and when she was dancing with Big Trouble in Carlotta's daydream. I miss her so much and she wasn't even a big role sigh. The BLM rally itself was amazing, the bae Derek really proved his worth this episode. I'm so fucking mad that he got arrested and needs $25000 to make bail ALL FOR TRYING TO HELP A POLICE OFFICER TO HIS FEET LIKE....EVEN WHEN WE WANNA HELP THEM, THEY TREAT US LIKE SHIT. And poor Alex, getting arrested for DWB (driving while black). I got so much Sandra Bland flashbacks when I saw that dashcam view, ugh the writers are being too REAL. Derek and Alex are the tru otp, both jailbirds <3 When Alex chanted "Say her name" and got in that cop's face tho, such a powerful moment, I need a gif of that. Speaking of, bless the writers for including #SayHerName, such an important aspect to Danielle's death. And thank God Star got checked by Alex. Star needs to get it thru her thick weave that just because she grew up with street knowledge, she aint black and she has white privilege. I hope this storyline between them continues because it keeps getting brought up and I love it. I COULD GO ON AND ON ABOUT THIS EPISODE BUT YA IT WAS GREAT AND I LOVED THE SONG. Great use of a Marvin Gaye sample.